Mine
by impavid fool
Summary: Piper. Alex. Half a cupcake. This is a fluff oneshot. Yes. FLUFF. [Alex/Piper/Cupcake]


**.**

**.**

**.**

'Don't eat my half.'

A cupcake. Blueberry. Piper's favourite. Only one half remains, currently in her possession. It's been waiting on a plate for the past fifteen minutes. Taunting her. She has to eat it; she _has_ to. _It's a damn cupcake_. Sure, it is, technically, Alex's half, but she's too busy reading that stupid book.

Piper looks at her. 'And what if I do?'

'Don't eat my cupcake.'

'But I want it.'

'… it's _mine_.'

'If it's yours, then why haven't you eaten it yet?'

The cupcake is now inches from Piper's lips. Alex squints her eyes. 'Because, unlike you, I don't stuff my face with sweets.'

'Now, that's just _rude_.' She smiles crookedly, brings the cupcake closer to her mouth.

'Don't you dare.'

'Oh.' Piper licks her upper lip. 'I can't stop myself. It's _begging_ me to eat it.' A pause. 'Like you were last night.'

Alex emits a very long sigh. Removes her glasses. 'I bought a whole _box_ of cupcakes yesterday. I haven't had _any_. And this is the remaining half. So, don't be a fucking asshole, and _give me_ my cupcake.'

There's something strangely kinky about Piper when her tongue delicately flicks over the sponge. When Piper moans –– a little _too_ overboard (it's _just_ a cupcake) –– Alex's jaw clenches.

Slowly, she starts to dip the cupcake between her lips.

'If you put the cupcake in that foghorn you call a mouth I'll––'

Then bites down.

'That's it!'

Piper screams when Alex chucks her novel aside and pounces. It doesn't take much to pin Piper down onto the settee, stomach first, one arm around her back. Piper swears at her, and the cupcake remains firm in her grasp. She is _not_ letting go. Alex lowers down to whisper into her ear.

'Say you're sorry.'

'No!'

'_Piper_.'

'Your lips. My ass.' She grins. 'They should meet.'

'That is the wrong answer.' Alex starts to tickle her at her neck, and instantly Piper starts squirming, giggling crazily. 'Say you're sorry.'

'No!' Piper laughs, but Alex is persistent. Her fingers tickle down her neck, around her collarbone, then at her armpits. 'Gah, Alex, _stop it_!' She can't stop laughing, no matter how much Alex is torturing her. '_Alex_!' Piper lets out a squeal, and slowly her temper spikes. 'Alex, _stop_!' What infuriates her more than anything is that the more Alex tickles her, the more she laughs.

And she doesn't want to laugh!

'Apologise.'

'_Haha_, fu–– _fuck_ you!'

'Fine.' Alex manages to swerve her around. Smirks. 'Round two.'

'Oh, no, no, no–_hahaha_!'

Piper is helpless beneath her as Alex's fingers tickle her neck again, her chest, her thighs, back to her neck again. It's hilarious watching her squirm, toss right to left, desperate to escape Alex's trap. But the more she moves, the more room Alex has to tickle her. Tears are pouring out of her eyes, and she's now red in the face from anger and laughing so much.

One of her feet kick in the air in an attempt to hit Alex, but she fails miserably. Instead, Alex catches her foot in her hand. Grins.

'Get your stinking hand off me!' Piper yells, but it's too late.

Piper lets out a little scream as Alex targets her toes, the sole of her foot. The cupcake rolls out of her hand and onto the floor, forgotten. She swears at her girlfriend, tries to kick her with her other foot. Soon, her chest begins to hurt from giggling and laughing, and she exclaims Alex's name in fury, which only encourages Alex to tickle her even more.

When Alex returns to tickling her neck and tummy, Piper is practically breathless, in between sobbing and laughing. She struggles, tries to grab Alex's offending hands, and, somehow, she manages to send her foot straight into Alex's stomach. Relieved from her torture, Piper shoots a glare at her.

'Go fuck yourself with a pole!'

Mostly unharmed, Alex remains straddling her hips. 'I will after you apologise.'

'It's a cupcake. Get over your giant ass.'

'… what did you just say?'

'I said get over your giant, _huge_, **_ginormous_** ass!'

They stare at each other. Piper can _feel_ the heat in her cheeks rise, but she doesn't back down. She _dares_ Alex to tickle her again, she's _daring_ her to try. Suddenly, Alex tackles her, catching Piper completely by surprise. She bursts out laughing when Alex wrestles her into the settee, and she's about to kick her again when the settee dips at the edge.

Piper slips off the side, and bumps her head onto the floor.

'Oh, my God. Are you okay?' Alex looks down at her in mild concern. She slowly grins.

Piper, on the other hand, thinks this is a _perfect_ excuse to receive Alex's sympathy. To be honest, she is _perfectly okay_. It's just a bump. But it hurts. And whenever Piper has a boo-boo, she does like it when Alex gives her the attention she deserves. So, she mocks a pout, and pretends to sob a little, like a child.

'I think I broke something.'

'Aww.' Of course Alex knows what she's playing at, but she can't resist. Piper is so damn cute. 'Come here.' She steps off the settee, and helps Piper to her feet, before returning to the settee and sitting Piper across her lap. Alex then proceeds to gently stroke her wounded head, 'All better now.'

Instantly Piper snuggles into her embrace, and sniffles loudly. 'You're a _bully_.'

'I know.'

'Beat me up. I nearly _died_.'

'Failure on my part.'

'… Fuck off, Alex.'

Sniggering, Alex kisses her nose. 'Serves you right.'

Piper scowls then grabs her face between her hands and kisses her roughly on the mouth. For a couple of minutes, they're engaged in a warm, passionate fury of lips and tongue, before Alex breaks from her. Piper pouts in disappointment. 'That cupcake was more satisfying than you in bed.'

'Nonsense. Nothing's more satisfying than me.' She returns to caressing Piper's head, which probably no longer hurts. 'You're adorable when you're mad.'

'I hate you.'

'No, you don't.'

Piper reaches over to grab the remains of the cupcake on the floor. Then flicks it at Alex's face.

'Say sorry.'

'Make me.' With that, Piper grabs the scruff of Alex's collar and pulls her into another kiss.

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
